Deixo te
by Tearful angel
Summary: O que acontece se o Jacob morrer?Esta história é triste mas muito bonita!Espero que gostem!


Eu me lembro de como tudo começou  
Eu não sei o que bem pode  
E como nós acordamos juntos,  
Como a voar nas nuvens  
Mas aconteceu, aconteceu,  
Nada pode trazer de volta  
Somente seu gosto permaneceu  
Lábios nos lábios  
"Logo acima das estrelas"  
Bem isso é tudo. conto de fadas acabou. Eu sempre soube que o céu não é eterno e um dia eu iria cair de uma nuvem fofa em terra firme, mas eu não queria acreditar. Tudo era tão perfeito: eu, tu, nós. Especialmente nós.  
Lembre-se, no funeral de Charlie, eu estava chorando em seu peito, e você, me dando tapinhas de leve no ombro com um sorriso irónico, disse: "Muitas pessoas são mortais, Renesmee Não se apegue a alguém muito, a menos que você quiser, em seguida, caminhar sobre os cacos do seu coração partido. "? Só agora eu entendi o significado de suas palavras de modo inadequado naquele dia soou. Você já sabia que eu ficaria magoada. Mas eu não estou ligada a ti, Jacob. Eu só joguei em seu lote com o um emaranhado compacto de vida. E nunca se arrependi.  
Foi tão interessante ver como estamos evoluindo. Primeiro, eu cresci. Então você envelhecer. Foi muito engraçado. Primeiro, todas as vizinhas percebê-lo como meu pai ou meu tio. Então nós nos tornamos um casal de pleno direito. Então, novamente lhe parecia meu pai. E no fim, o avô ... Você está ficando velho não é como as pessoas comuns. Não é assim. Você está ficando velho maldito lento. Ainda ficando velho. E, finalmente, você me roubou a morte ...  
Uma vez nós estávamos tão felizes. Então incondicionalmente feliz. Vimos pôr do sol. Estamos constantemente sorrindo estupidamente quando estavam juntos. Muitas vezes se entendem sem palavras. Nós éramos inseparáveis. Afinal, esta é a felicidade, não é?  
Mas isso já não é conosco. Felicidade. Havia apenas eu. E o que eu faço? Como viver, quando o significado está perdido?  
Você sabe, eu estou sempre com medo do que isso. Esteve sempre com medo que um dia você não vai. E então um dia terrível que eu acordei, suas mãos já frio ainda me abraçar, mas o seu coração deixou de bater. Você não tem idéia do que eu, então experimentado. O horror, o horror de consumo. E em seus lábios sorriso fingiu de morto ... Você sorriu outra vez em um sonho. Então, se tocando. E todas as manhãs depois desse sonho, você disse que a razão para este sorriso - I. Ainda bem que morreu sem dor ...  
Eu não estou aqui para ser dado a reminiscências. Eu estou aqui por outra razão. Quando você morrer, a dor, uma dor insuportável, entregou-me os seus tentáculos pegajosos. E não só eu. Você mal pode imaginar como foi suprimida pelo Bell. Mesmo Edward, e ele sentia muito por sua morte. Pode apostar que sim. Dois de seus favoritos mulheres são mortas, ele não poderia ficar indiferente. Além disso, você quase foi o único homem que poderia me fazer feliz.  
Ah, sim. Por que estou aqui. Trouxe-lhe flores. As rosas vermelhas. Você sempre me deu somente a eles. Apenas rosas. E só vermelho. Agora vou dar a você.  
Mas esta não é a única razão que estou aqui. Você vê nas minhas mãos um monte de balões, balões pretos? Seus 97. Tanto quanto nós estávamos juntos. Todos olharam para mim como um idiota, quando cheguei aqui. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa normal levaria com ele para as bolas de cemitério, de forma muito mais bolas? Certamente eles se perguntam porque eu não ter voado em algum lugar. Mas eu não me importo. Eu agora cuspo sobre este mundo, porque ele já não é perfeito, não é mais você. Por que bolas pretas? Porque agora todos os dias com você irá permanecer apenas em minha memória. Porque não há nada que não aconteça novamente. Porque você não existe mais. Esperança não é mais. Você pergunta porque eu faço isso? Porque eu sei que você não quer que eu sofra. E eu estou pronto para isso. Eu tive o suficiente de sofrimento. Eu quero deixar ir a dor. Eu quero deixar você ir. Deixe-nos ir. Deixe-o passar. E eu estou deixando ir ... Mas ainda te amo.  
A menina, uma menina frágil previsto um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas no túmulo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela murmurou alguma coisa, mas o vento frio do outono soprou suas palavras em algum lugar distante. Ele leva as suas palavras para ele, a quem se destinam. Desajeitadamente de pé, esta menina lançou uma horda de contas pretas de suas mãos e lançando um olhar de despedida na lápide tinha ido embora, e não virou ...


End file.
